Was ist so falsch daran, wenn wir uns lieben?
by hoppel
Summary: Chiaki muss in der letzten Zeit ziemlich leiden. Nicht nur, dass er geschlagen wird, es kommt noch schlimmer. Viel schlimmer. Hijiri x Chiaki
1. Chapter 1

So, ich bin jetzt auch hier angemeldet und komme gleich mit ner Slash-Fanifiction im Gepäck. Ist zwar schon etwas älter und natürlich sind alle Charas, sofern sie denn auftreten maron rauskick total ooc, aber ich finde, dass es hier viel zu wenig dieser netten Geschichten gibt. Dabei hat man mit Chiaki und Hijiri doch gleich zwei so süße Bishis vor der Nase. Das muss wirklich geändert werden, hört ihr, Leutz? Also ran an die Tasten und schreiben, was das Zeug hält!

Und dann findet man Hijiri bei den Personenangaben auch noch nicht mal und wer ist denn bitteschön Claude Nayne? schauder

Disclaimer: All die netten Charas gehören leider Gottes nicht mir, sondern Arina Tanemura (dankeschön für's erfinden der beiden) und Geld verdiene ich hiermit auch nicht in leeres portemonnaie starr

Was ist so falsch daran, wenn wir uns lieben++++

Kapitel 1

Hijiri schritt langsam die Klasse auf und ab. Er hatte eine Stillarbeit verteilt, um mal ein wenig abschalten zu können. Der Tag war doch ziemlich stressig gewesen. So sehr er seine Arbeit als Lehrer auch liebte, manche Tage waren einfach nur zum Davonrennen. Warum waren einige Schüler eigentlich so nervig? Konnten die ihre angestaute Energie nicht irgendwo anders abreagieren und nicht unbedingt an ihm?

Sein Blick blieb an einem Platz in der vorletzten Reihe hängen. Ja, das hier war auch so ein Problemfall. Chiaki Nagoya. Der Junge schien nicht, wie die meisten seiner Schüler, zu viel Energie zu haben, sondern wohl eher zu wenig. Anders konnte Hijiri es sich nicht erklären, dass er in so gut wie jeder zweiten seiner Geschichtsstunden einfach einschlief. Daran, dass er sich langweilte, konnte es allerdings nicht liegen. Wenn man nur einen kleinen Blick auf seine katastrophalen Geschichtsarbeiten warf, sah man, dass er garantiert nicht mit dem Stoff unterfordert war. Warum also pennte er andauernd weg?

Hijiri ging auf seinen schlafenden Schüler zu und blieb vor ihm stehen. Die Anderen in der Klasse beachteten ihn nicht. Sie hatten schließlich genug mit ihren Aufgaben zutun, die dieses Mal weiß Gott nicht leicht waren. Die Andeutung, dass sie am Ende der Stunde eventuell eingesammelt werden würden, brachte auch die unmotiviertesten Schüler dazu, sich still zu verhalten und lieber zu schreiben. Nur eben einen nicht. Wobei er wieder bei seinen Anfangsgedanken wäre.

Hijiri beobachtete den Chiaki kurze Zeit. Normalerweise sollte er ihn ja jetzt aufwecken. Allerdings sah der Jüngere irgendwie jedes Mal extrem niedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Das Gesicht vollkommen entspannt, kein desinteressierter oder auch teilweise wütender Ausdruck entstellte es. So konnte man in aller Ruhe die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge betrachten. Wenn Hijiri es sich ehrlich eingestand, war dieser Junge extrem hübsch.

Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken wollte er einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch just in diesem Moment drehte Chiaki seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite, wachte allerdings nicht auf. Was er sah, ließ Hijiri sich nun doch noch einmal über ihn beugen. Was war das dort für ein blauer Fleck am Kinn? Ein Bluterguss? Woher hatte er den denn? Er sah nicht unbedingt aus wie einer dieser Typen, die sich mit jedem anlegte und sich prügelten. Und für schlau genug, um einer Drohung und anschließenden Schlägerei aus dem Weg zu gehen, hielt Hijiri seinen Schüler dann doch. Ob er vielleicht irgendwo gegen gelaufen war? Wenn er so verträumt durch die Gegend lief, wie er sich bei ihm im Unterricht immer darstellte, wäre das eigentlich kein Wunder.

Allerdings konnte er seine Überlegungen nicht weiter verfolgen, weil er von einer Schülerin um Hilfe bei einer der Aufgaben gerufen wurde. Na gut, dann würde er diese Sache halt nachher klären. Er wollte sowieso noch mit Chiaki über die vor kurzem geschriebene Arbeit sprechen. Dieser hatte erneut nicht gerade hervorragend abgeschnitten und steuerte geradewegs auf eine Unterzensur zu. An zu schweren Aufgaben konnte das auch nicht liegen, die anderen Schüler wurden eigentlich ziemlich gut damit fertig. Nur warum lernte der Kerl denn nicht mal oder passte wenigstens im Unterricht auf?

Als es zum Ende der Stunde, und für diesen Tag auch des Unterrichts, klingelte, wachte schließlich auch Chiaki auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er durch die Gegend.

„Chiaki, wenn du wieder einigermaßen wach bist komm bitte zu mir in mein Büro. Ich möchte mit dir über deine Geschichtsnote sprechen. Und lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit. Ich muss nachher noch weg."

Damit packte Hijiri seine Tasche und verschwand aus der Klasse.

Chiaki sah ihm wütend nach. Dieses Mistding von Klingel musste ihn natürlich aufwecken und noch im Halbschlaf meinte sein geehrter Herr Geschichtslehrer ihn auch noch in sein Büro ordern zu müssen. Wenn er wieder eine schlechte Note geschrieben hatte, konnte sein Lehrer ihm das auch ruhig vor der Klasse sagen. Da musste er ihn nicht extra zu sich bestellen. Wusste ja sowieso jeder, dass er vor allem in diesem Fach die Oberniete schlechthin war. Oder vielleicht war es ja auch andersherum und er hatte diesmal eine gute Leistung vollbracht. Immerhin hatte er für diese Arbeit gelernt. Zumindest ein wenig. Es musste einfach etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen sein. Noch eine schulische Niederlage konnte er sich nicht leisten.

Mit einem nicht mehr ganz so schlechten Gefühl in der Magengegend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Lehrer. Dort angekommen verschwand der soeben aufgebaute Optimismus allerdings wieder, als er auf die ernste Miene Herrn Shikaidos blickte.

„Setz dich doch bitte", forderte dieser ihn auf. Chiaki leistete der Bitte folge und nahm gegenüber seines Lehrer auf dem bereitgestellten Stuhl platz. Er sah, wie dieser in seinen Akten kramte und eine ziemlich rote Arbeit auf den Tisch legte. Seine Arbeit, wie er erschrocken nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Namen feststellte. Er blickte entsetzt zu Herrn Shikaidou, doch der sah ihm nur ernst ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mit dir los ist, Chiaki. Haben dir die beiden knappen Vieren der Klausuren im letzten Halbjahr nicht gezeigt, dass du dich mehr anstrengen musst? Aber anstatt im Unterricht aufzupassen, schläfst du fast die ganze Zeit. Du beteiligst dich nicht, hörst nicht auf das, was man dir sagt und anstatt dich hinzusetzen und zu lernen liefest du mir so etwas ab."

Mit diesem Worten schob er die Arbeit zu Chiaki rüber. Sie war wirklich mehr rot als alles andere. Und oben rechts in der Ecke prangte ein große 5-.

„Aber das... das kann nicht sein. Ich hab doch... ich hab doch gelernt."

Chiaki verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Da lernte er wirklich mal, wenn auch nicht so besonders viel, und dann verschlechterte er sich um eine Note. Dabei hing von dieser Arbeit so extrem viel ab, mehr noch, als sein Lehrer wahrscheinlich zu glauben wusste.

„Ich gebe zu, die Arbeit war wirklich nicht so ganz einfach. Aber alle Anderen in deiner Klasse haben sie sehr gut gemeistert. Und gepaart mit deiner nicht vorhandenen mündlichen Leistung sieht das in diesem Jahr nicht gerade rosig aus. Im Gegenteil. Haust du in der nächsten Klausur nicht einen raus, sehe ich schwarz für dich. Wie bist du denn in den anderen

Fächern?"

„Naja, geht so. In Deutsch steh ich auf vier und in Mathe bekomm ich voraussichtlich ne 4-", murmelte der Jüngere betreten.

„Wenn es wirklich dabei bleiben sollte, reicht eventuell auch eine fünf, um das Klassenziel nicht zu erreichen. Du musst jetzt wirklich lernen, hörst du?"

Chiaki sah seinen Lehrer bitter an. Der hatte doch keine Ahnung. Als ob er es darauf anlegte, dieses Schuljahr noch einmal zu wiederholen. Es lief nun mal manchmal nicht alles so, wie man es gerne haben wollte. Die Welt war nicht nur Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. Sie war manchmal echt beschissen. Und das nicht gerade selten. Doch sein Lehrer schien das alles nicht zu betreffen. Dafür erging es ihm selbst aber wohl gleich doppelt so hart. Das Leben war doch einfach scheiße. Warum hatte das Schicksal auch ausgerechnet ihn als Sündenbock ausgewählt? Er durfte einfach nicht sitzen bleiben! Dies war momentan seine größte Sorge. Aber was dagegen tun?

Chiaki fasste für sich einen Entschluss. Er würde, nein musste, einfach alle Konsequenzen eingehen, um diese beschissene Note noch herumzureißen. Mit seinem herzzerreißendsten Blick sah er den Älteren an.

„Können Sie die Note nicht noch einmal ändern? Oder mich die Arbeit erneut schreiben lassen?"

„Nein, das kann ich nicht machen. Wie kommst du nur auf so eine hirnrissige Idee, dass ich wegen so was die Vorschriften verletze? Du hast doch noch eine Chance in der nächsten Klausur."

„Ja, und wenn ich die wieder verhaue?"

„Dann wirst du wohl oder über wiederholen müssen."

Chiaki ergriff nun den für ihn letzten möglichen Ausweg. Wenn Worte nicht halfen, dann musste er halt Taten sprechen lassen. Er schloss noch einmal die Augen, holte tief Luft, um auch seine letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen und ging betont langsam um den Schreibtisch herum, setzte sich Herrn Shikaidou auf den Schoß. Dabei sah er ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen.

„Können Sie da wirklich nichts machen? Nicht mal für mich?"

Während dieser Worte öffnete er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Reisverschluss, griff in die Hose hinein und begann mit einem langsamen Tempo das Glied seines Lehrers zu massieren.

Hijiri entwich ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er verspannte sich erst kurz, lockerte fast im selben Moment aber gleich alle Muskeln wieder und schien einfach zu genießen. Wieder verließ ein mehr als eindeutiges Geräusch seinen Mund und Chiaki verschloss ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, erkundete sie Mundhöhle seines Lehrers. Er strich nun schneller über die inzwischen harte und pochende Männlichkeit und verteilte die ersten Lusttropfen. Ja, gleich hatte er ihn soweit. Wenn nichts mehr half, war das doch die beste Methode, um ein sein Ziel zu kommen. Es waren nun mal alle Männer gleich. Doch ehe Chiaki sich versah fand er sich auf dem harten Boden wieder. Sein Gegenüber war aufgesprungen und schaute ihn mit einem verwirrten und zugleich entsetzten Blick an.

„Was ist nur in dich gefahren, Chiaki? Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Meinst du ich würde deswegen deine Note verfälschen? So notgeil bin ich nun auch nicht, als dass ich es mir von einem Schüler besorgen lassen müsste. Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf sowas zu tun? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so, so...skrupellos bist. Ist es dir denn egal, was man mit dir macht?"

„Sein Sie ruhig! Sie verstehen doch sowieso nichts! Sie haben doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon Sie reden! Meinen Sie, ich tue das aus Vergnügen oder Spaß an der Sache? Meinen Sie, ich würde mich jedem an den Hals werfen, nur damit ich meinen Willen durchsetzen kann? Sie wissen doch gar nicht, worum es hier wirklich geht."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich seine Arbeit, drehte sich um und rannte aus der Schule.

Hijiri sah ihm geschockt nach. Was war das denn gerade? Wie kam Chiaki darauf so etwas zu tun? Das hätte er nie von ihm erwartet. Und dann dieser Ausraster zum Schluss. Was meinte er damit, dass er nicht wisse, worum es ginge? Aber ohne Grund würde der Jüngere sich bestimmt nicht an ihn ranschmeißen.

Seufzend blickte er in seinen Schritt. Seine Erregung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten, als dass ein paar Gedanken an Steuererklärungen oder ähnliches noch Abhilfe schaffen konnten. Wieso hatte er es überhaupt so weit kommen lassen und Chiaki nicht gleich, als er sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt hatte, Einhalt geboten. Nun gut, er hatte schon seit längerem keine Beziehung mehr gehabt und von One-Night-Stands hielt er nicht viel, aber deswegen musste er es doch trotzdem schaffen, sich gegen einen seiner Schüler behaupten zu können.

Grübelnd setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch, beseitigte sein kleines Problem und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg nach draußen. Nicht weit entfernte Schreie ließen ihn allerdings innehalten und lauschen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, dich mit sowas blicken zu lassen? Meinst du, ich bezahle dir die Kosten für die Schule, wenn du mir dann so etwas ablieferst? Hast du denn gar kein Schamgefühl?"

Ein dumpfer Knall wie von einem Schlag erklang und man hörte ein leises Wimmern, danach irgendwelche genuschelten Worte. Moment mal, diese Stimme… Das war doch Chiaki!

So schnell er konnte rannte Hijiri zur Quelle dieser Geräusche, die von irgendwo Richtung Müllcontainer zu kommen schienen. Dort angekommen sah er Chiaki schmerzhaft keuchend liegen, neben ihm seine Geschichtsarbeit, dreckig und in zwei Teile zerrissen. Viel besser sah der Blonde auch nicht aus. Blut lief ihm aus der Nase und von der Lippe hinab, tropfte auf das weiße Hemd, durch den Sturz waren Ellenbogen und Hände leicht aufgeschürft. Hijiri ging vor seinem Schüler ihn die Hocke und wollte ihm helfen aufzustehen, wurde allerdings hart weggestoßen. Leicht irritiert entfernte er sich wieder, sah zu, wie der Jüngere ächzend und mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht selbst aufstand.

„Wer war das, Chiaki? Was wollte er von dir?"

„Das kann Ihnen doch ganz egal sein. Es geht Sie nichts an."

„Ist es mir aber nicht. Hast du deswegen alles versucht, um deine Note zu ändern? Und der Bluterguss? Ist der auch von ihm?"

Chiaki schwieg beharrlich, wischte sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Hijiri es nicht mehr aus und packte den Jüngeren, etwas härter als ursprünglich geplant, an den Schultern, schüttelte ihn.

„Sag es mir schon. Wer war es? Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

„Sie und mir helfen? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Chiaki, sag mir jetzt gefälligst wer es war!"

Die Miene des Blonden verdüstere sich. Er dachte kurz nach, schien dann aber zu einem Entschluss zu kommen und nickt kurz.

„Nun gut, es war mein Vater! Sind Sie jetzt zufrieden?"

„Dein...Vater?"

Bis demnächst

Eure hoppel

„Nicht verzweifeln,

auch darüber nicht,

dass du nicht verzweifelst.

Wenn schon alles zu Ende scheint,

kommen doch noch neue Kräfte angerückt,

das bedeutet eben,

dass du lebst."(Franz Kafka)


	2. Chapter 2

Ein großes Dankeschön an Honeycat für das liebe Review. Schön, dass dir die Story bislang gefällt.

Kapitel 2

„Dein Vater?"

„Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Sie können mir ruhig glauben, was ich sage. Es sind nun mal nicht alle Menschen auf dieser Welt gut. Warum sollte dieses ungeschriebene Gesetzt also ausgerechnet vor meinem Vater halt machen?"

„Aber du bist schließlich sein Sohn."

„Hah, gerade deshalb verhält er sich doch so! Er will schließlich keinen verblödeten Idioten in seiner Nähe haben, der die Familienehre gefährdet?"

„Familienehre?"

„Sagen Sie bloß nicht, Sie haben noch nie etwas von Kaiki Nagoya, dem weltberühmten Arzt, gehört. Da kann ich mit meinen Noten wohl kaum mithalten und auf dieses Niveau kommen. Aber genau das möchte mein alter Herr. Will sich schließlich nicht vor der ganzen Familie mit einem minderbegabten Sohn zeigen. Schließlich trage ich auch sein Blut in mir. Da würde das ja auf ihn zurückfallen."

„Wie kannst du nur so denken?"

„Es ist nun mal, wie es ist. Wenn Sie in Ihrer heilen Welt nicht der Tatsache ins Auge sehen können, dass es den Leuten auch anders ergehen kann, dann ist das nicht mein Problem."

Mit diesen Worten stand Chiaki schwerfällig auf und wollte gehen. Doch Hijiri hielt ihn zurück.

„Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

„Und was wollen Sie tun? Meinen Vater anzeigen? Vergessen Sie's. Der ist viel zu reich und kann sich viel zu gute Anwälte leisten, als dass Sie damit etwas ausrichten könnten."

„Aber ich könnte dir Nachhilfe geben."

„Was soll das bringen? Blöd bleibt eben blöd. Sogar das Lernen hat nichts gebracht."

„Es hilft auch nicht sich einen Tag vor der Arbeit den verpassten Stoff von zwei Monaten anzuschauen. Aber wenn du ein paar Mal in der Woche bei mir vorbeikommst, müsstest du den Stoff relativ schnell aufgearbeitet haben."

„Ein paar Mal in der Woche? Und wie oft soll das sein?"

„So drei vier Mal werden wohl schon nötig sein. Schließlich hast du durch deinen Dauerschlaf so ziemlich gar nichts mitbekommen."

„Sind Sie verrückt? Ich habe schließlich auch noch ein Privatleben!"

„Ich auch, aber ich schiebe dich trotzdem dazwischen. Überleg es dir. Entweder du kommst oder du lässt es bleiben. Du kannst mir deine Entscheidung dann morgen nach Geschichte mitteilen."

Chiaki grummelte nur ein paar unverständliche Worte und machte sich dann endgültig auf den Weg. Hijiri sah ihm noch eine Weile hinterher und ging dann zu seinem Wagen. Irgendwie tat ihm der Junge leid. Anscheinend schlug ihn sein Vater öfter. Sonst würde er es sicher nicht als so selbstverständlich hinnehmen. Konnte er sich denn niemandem anvertrauen? Wenn Hijiri genauer darüber nachdachte, wohl eher nicht. Er wusste aus den Schulakten, dass Chiaki keine Mutter mehr hatte. Und dass irgendwelche entfernten Verwandten sich einmischten, falls der Junge sie überhaupt mal sah, war auch eher unwahrscheinlich. Das Schlimmste war allerdings, dass Chiaki sich ebenfalls nicht an einen Vertrauenslehrer oder gar die Polizei wenden konnte. Eben an die Einrichtungen, die so eine Misshandlung eigentlich verhindern sollten. Denn wie der Jüngere es vorhin schon gesagt hatte, sein Vater hatte einfach zu viel Einfluss, als dass man ihm etwas hätte anhaben können. Diese Situation war einfach zum Verzweifeln. Aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt davon. Er würde dem Jungen so gut es ging helfen. Zuerst einmal in schulischer Hinsicht. Bessere Noten würden ihn im Ansehen bei seinem Vater bestimmt um einiges höher steigen lassen.

Am nächsten Tag kam Chiaki wie angekündigt nach dem Unterricht zu seinem Lehrer. Irgendwie sah er schon wieder reichlich müde aus. Bekam der Junge etwa nicht genug Schlaf?

„Und, hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ja, ich nehme an. Ich komme dann zu Ihnen. Aber muss es denn wirklich so oft sein? Reichen nicht ein bis zwei Mal die Woche?"

„Wenn du das nicht alles umsonst machen willst und auf dem Zeugnis eine gute Note haben möchtest, dann reicht das nicht. Du wirst deine Freizeit wohl oder über opfern müssen. Die nächste Arbeit steht in vier Wochen an und nach der Menge des Stoffe her zu urteilen, den du verpasst hast---"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht."

„Worum denn dann?"

„Ich... Ach, das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an."

An Chiakis erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man ablesen, dass er sich anscheinend irgendwie verplappert zu haben schien. Er wandte sich ab und wollte aus dem Zimmer seines Lehrers stürmen. Hijiri griff ihn allerdings am Handgelenk und hinderte ihn so am Davonlaufen.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Aber wir sollten einen Termin ausmachen. Könntest du vielleicht schon heute so gegen fünf bei mir vorbeikommen? Dann schauen wir, wie wir am Besten die Nachhilfestunden legen und ich sehe mir mal an, was du so alles mitbekommen hast."

„Hmm", war das Einzige, was man noch von Chiaki hörte, dann machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Auch für Hijiri war das die letzte Stunde des Tages. Während er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung machte, ging er in Gedanken noch mal alle Fakten des Tages durch. Er gab seinem Schüler also jetzt Nachhilfe. Das war ja schön und gut, aber wieso hatte es _so_ dazu kommen müssen? Und warum schlief Chiaki im Unterricht immer ein? Normal konnte das nicht sein. Selbst seine Schüler, die ab und an mal eine kleine Sauftour machten, wiesen nicht ein solches Verhalten auf. Wie kam es also dazu? Irgendetwas musste das bestimmt mit seinem Vater zu tun haben. Fragte sich nur was.

Hijiri beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Zeit genug hatte er jetzt ja, um dem Jüngeren unauffällig auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

Pünktlich um fünf klingelte es bei Hijiri an der Tür. ‚Sieh mal einer an. Chiaki kann ja sogar pünktlich sein.' Er ging zur Tür und machte seinem Gast auf.

„Guten Tag, Herr Shikaido."

„Hallo. Komm doch rein. Setz dich dahinten schon mal an den Tisch und pack deine Sachen aus. Ich hol uns nur noch schnell was zu Trinken. Ist Saft für dich okay."

„Ja, ist in Ordnung."

Hijiri verschwand in der Küche, um die Getränke zu holen, und merkte deshalb nicht, wie Chiaki mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zu dem ihm zugewiesenem Platz schlurfte und sich schwerfällig setzte. Als er wieder zurückkam sah sein Schüler sich desinteressiert im Raum um.

„So, nun lass uns am besten gleich mit dem Stoff anfangen. Du willst bestimmt schnellst möglich nach Hause."

Auf Chiakis Gesicht schlich sich ein verbittertes Grinsen, doch er verschanzte sich schnellstmöglich hinter seinem Geschichtsbuch, um seinem Lehrer nicht zu zeigen.

Sie saßen ungefähr eineinhalb Stunden dort und Hijiri versuchte dem Jüngeren das erste Kapitel erneut zu erklären. Doch irgendwie schien Chiaki noch abwesender zu sein, als in der Schule. Anstatt zuzuhören starrte er mit leerem Blick und zusammen gepressten Lippen aus dem Fenster. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten, indem er anscheinend wie gegen eine Wand redete, gab er schließlich entnervt auf.

„Chiaki, wenn du die ganze Sache hier nicht ernst nimmst, können wir es auch gerne lassen. Es bringt nichts, wenn ich Selbstgespräche führe. Du bist derjenige, der was lernen soll. Also---"

Doch der Jüngere unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. Er starrte immer noch starr an Hijiri vorbei während er ihm antwortete.

„Mir geht es nicht sonderlich gut. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn wir es für heute dabei belassen. Am Besten, ich komme morgen wieder."

Erst jetzt fiel Hijiri auf, wie blass Chiaki war. Doch nicht nur das. Er schien auch sehr stark zu schwitzen. Und das war wahrscheinlich nicht von jetzt auf gleich einfach so gekommen. Warum hatte der Junge denn nicht schon eher was gesagt?

Chiaki stand mit zitternden Knien auf und bückte sich nach seiner Tasche. Dabei rutschte sein T-Shirt ein Stück höher und Hijiri konnte gut die dunklen Flecken erkennen.

„Sag nicht, dein Vater hat dich schon wieder geschlagen."

„Ach Quatsch. Wieso sollte er? Dazu gab es gar keinen Anlass. Das ist alles noch von gestern."

„Ich habe gestern allerdings nur einen Schlag gehört. Und der schien direkt in dein Gesicht gegangen zu sein. Also erzähl mir nichts!"

„Es geht Sie überhaupt nichts an, was ich von wo habe. Ihre geheuchelte Fürsorge geht mir langsam auf den Geist."

Mit diesen Worten machte sich Chiaki auf den Weg zur Tür. An ihr angekommen wirbelte er herum, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Alles, was er dann noch vernahm war ein Übelkeit erregendes Schwindelgefühl. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Allzu oft verführt uns ein falscher Stern! Was man fürchtet, glaubt man leicht, und ebenso gern, was man wünscht und hofft."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Langsam kam Chiaki wieder zu Bewusstsein. Er konnte sich an so gut wie gar nichts erinnern, was nach seinem Ohnmachtsanfall passiert war. Nur eines hatte er sich gemerkt. Ihm war ein sehr bekannter und doch irgendwie ungeliebter Geruch in die Nase gestiegen. Aber konnte das gewesen sein?

Als seine Überlegungen auch nach einiger Zeit zu keinem Ergebnis führten, öffnete er langsam die Augen. Bis jetzt hatte er sie noch geschlossen gehalten, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können. Er bemerkte, dass er in einem Schlafzimmer auf einem größeren Bett, noch nicht die Größe eines Doppelbettes, aber auch größer als ein normales Einzelbett, lag. Im Raum an sich befanden sich ansonsten nur noch ein Kleiderschrank und ein kleines Nachtschränkchen. Alles in allem sehr schlicht eingerichtet.

Nachdem er das schon mal festgestellt hatte machte Chiaki sich daran seine weitaus größeren Probleme zu lösen. Was machte er hier und wo war er überhaupt? Ersteres konnte er nach kurzem Überlegen beantworten. Er war während der Nachhilfe mit Herrn Shikaido zusammengebrochen. Kam er also zum nächsten Punkt. Da er bei seinem Lehrer umgekippt war, stand doch der Verdacht nahe, dass er auch in dessen Wohnung war. Schließlich würde dieser ihn bestimmt nicht einfach einem anderen in die Hand drücken und sich dann auf und davon machen. Vielleicht irrte er sich aber auch. Wer wusste schon, was ältere Leute so dachten.

Er wollte sich aufsetzten, als ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper ihn wieder zurücksinken ließ. In der letzten Zeit hätte er eigentlich gelernt haben sollen, dass es besser für ihn war, wenn er keine voreiligen Bewegungen machte. Aber in solch einer Situation konnte man das schließlich mal vergessen. Eines ließ ihn allerdings stutzig werden. Irgendwie war er in seiner Freiheit ein wenig eingeschränkt.

Chiaki schob die Decke beiseite. Er trug nichts außer seiner Boxershorts und dem Stützverband um seiner Brust, den er an sich entdeckte. Das war also der Grund für seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit. Aber warum musste er dieses Ding überhaupt tragen? Und wer hatte es ihm wann umgelegt? Hatten die Schläge dieses Mal etwa größere Konsequenzen gehabt als die obligatorischen Prellungen? Oder war das alles nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme?

Er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Erstens wollte Chiaki sich nun wirklich überzeugen wo er genau war und natürlich auch wissen, warum ihm dieses unbequeme Teil umgebunden wurde. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand langsam auf. Himmel, seine Brust schmerzte aber wirklich höllisch! Da hatte er wohl doch einiges mehr abbekommen als zuerst vermutet.

Langsam machte sich Chiaki auf in Richtung Tür, darauf bedacht beim Laufen nicht allzu große Erschütterungen hervorzurufen, um das Stechen ausgehend von seinem Oberkörper möglichst gering zu halten. Schon fast an seinem Ziel angekommen öffnete sich die Tür plötzlich und Herr Shikaidou trat mit einem Tablett beladen in das Zimmer. Also hatte er doch richtig vermutet und er befand sich wirklich bei seinem Lehrer.

Als dieser aber seinen Schüler erblickte entfuhr ihm ein kurzer Schreckenslaut. Er stellte das Tablett schnellst möglich auf dem Boden ab, nicht ohne ein wenig der Getränke dabei versehentlich überschwappen zu lassen, und beförderte Chiaki wieder zurück ins Bett, deckte ihn bis zur Nasenspitze hin zu. Verdutzt sah dieser hin an, bis Hijiri schließlich anfing sich zu erklären.

„Du sollst nicht aufstehen, sondern erst einmal für eine Weile ruhig im Bett liegenbleiben. Das ist Anweisung vom Arzt!"

„Arzt?"

Chiaki sah seinen Lehrer unwissend an. Wann war er denn beim Arzt gewesen? Das hätte er doch bemerken können. Obwohl, dieser Geruch, an den er sich noch dunkel erinnerte, das war doch...

„Als du zusammengebrochen bist hab ich dich so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Ich hatte bei den ganzen Blutergüssen ja schon Angst, dich anzufassen ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dir wehzutun. Der Arzt vor Ort hat dich dann untersucht. Nach einiger Zeit bist du wieder zu dir gekommen, allerdings wurde dir kurz darauf ein starkes Schmerzmittel verabreicht und du bist wieder weggetreten. Ich habe dich dann erst einmal wieder mit zu mir genommen, da ich ja nicht wusste, wo du wohnst. Ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus."

Das war es also. Ja, jetzt wo er es wusste konnte er auch dem Geruch aus seiner Erinnerung den typischen Krankenhausgeruch zuordnen. Da war er schließlich früher öfter gewesen, da sein Vater ihn des Öfteren mitgenommen hatte, wenn sich keiner um Chiaki kümmern konnte und der Kindergarten oder auch die Schule, schon aus waren.

Er sah wieder zu seinem Lehrer. Dieser schien anscheinend immer noch auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Ähm, nein. Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus, hier zu sein. Besser als im Krankenhaus zu liegen, wo einem diese nervigen Schwestern auf den Keks gehen."

Hijiri sah den Jüngeren mit einem warmen Lächeln an. In Chiakis Bauch machte sich bei diesem Anblick ein warmes Kribbeln breit, dass er aber sofort zu unterdrücken versuchte. Himmel, was war denn das bitteschön gewesen? Dann wurde sein Lehrer plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Sag mir bitte, wer dir das angetan hat. Diese Blessuren, vor allem die an deinem Oberkörper, sind doch nicht normal. Du sagtest zwar, dass dein Vater dich manchmal schlagen würde, aber das allein kauf ich dir nicht mehr ab. Da muss schon noch etwas anderes passiert sein. Du hast schließlich auch eine angebrochene Rippe. Das kommt nicht einfach so von ein paar dumpfen Schlägen. Der Arzt hat mir das bestätigt. Also sag mir bitte, was geschehen ist. Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Chiaki sah ihn nur eine Zeit lang stumm an. Dann drehte er sich weg und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen.

„Ich... ich will nicht darüber reden. Ich will mich nicht schon wieder daran erinnern. Bitte, ich..."

In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Hilflosigkeit, die Hijiri bei diesem Anblick überkam, umarmte er den Jüngeren und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Dass Chiaki die Sache nicht angenehm war, hatte er sich schon gedacht, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es ihm so an die Nieren ging. Was war nur geschehen?

Chiaki schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an seinen Lehrer. Irgendwie hatte dieser etwas Tröstendes an sich, etwas Schutz spendendes. Auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich im Moment einfach pudelwohl und ließ seinen Tränen das erste Mal seit langem wieder freien Lauf.

Nach einiger Zeit drückte der Ältere ihn wieder sanft von sich weg.

„Ruh dich erst einmal aus. Ich komme in ein paar Stunden noch einmal wieder und dann kannst du was essen und wir reden darüber, wie es weitergehen soll, ja?"

Der blonde Junge nickte und legte sich wieder hin. Er zog die Decke über sich und kuschelte sich ins Kissen.

Kurz bevor Hijiri das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Hör zu. Was immer auch passiert ist, ich werde dir helfen, Chiaki. Du musst mir nicht sagen, was dich bedrückt, aber ich verspreche dir, dass wir schon einen Ausweg finden werden."

Chiaki lächelte, so gut es eben unter Tränen ging, seinen Lehrer an.

„Danke. Aber ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen. Noch nicht."

„Ist schon okay. Ich zwinge dich zu nichts. Schlaf jetzt ein wenig."

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür. Von außen lehnte er sich gegen das dunkle Holz und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen. Was sollte er denn jetzt nur machen?

Ciao

Eure hoppel

„Ich halte es nicht für das größte Glück,

einen Menschen ganz enträtselt zu haben.

Ein größeres Glück ist es noch,

bei dem, den wir lieben,

immer neue Tiefen zu entdecken,

die uns immer mehr die

Unergründlichkeit seiner Natur,

ihrer ewigen Tiefe, offenbaren."


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Chiaki öffnete erst ein, dann das andere Auge und blinzelte erst ein paar Mal, bevor er wieder vollständig in der Realität angekommen war. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Ein Blick auf den Digitalwecker, der neben ihm auf dem Nachtschrank stand, beantwortete ihm diese Frage. Es war kurz vor neun. Morgens, versteht sich.

Er drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite und versuchte noch ein wenig weiterzuschlafen. Irgendwie war er total erledigt. Allerdings hatte er nicht mit dem Duft frisch gebackener Brötchen gerechnet, der ihm plötzlich in die Nase stieg. Schlagartig war Chiaki wach und die restliche Müdigkeit zum Großteil aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sich sein Magen vor Hunger schon schmerzlich bemerkbar machte und ging, der Geruchsspur folgend, in Richtung Küche.

Dort angekommen sah er seinen Lehrer am Ofen herumwerkeln, in den er gerade ein paar Croissants hinein schob, nachdem er die Brötchen aus diesem entfernt hatte. Als Hijiri sich umdrehte, entdeckte er Chiaki und zuckte erste einmal heftig zusammen. Theatralisch fasste er sich ans Herz.

„Junge, hast du mich erschreckt! Kannst du dich nicht bemerkbar machen?"

„Sie sahen gerade so beschäftigt aus. Da wollte ich nicht stören. Nicht, dass Sie vor Schreck noch Bekanntschaft mit dem Glühenden Inneren des Ofens gemacht hätten."

Hijiri schmunzelte leicht, bis ihm ein Gedanke kam.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier? Du gehörst ins Bett! Das hab ich dir gestern schon versucht klar zu machen."

„Ich hatte halt Angst zu verhungern. Schließlich wollten Sie gestern noch einmal vorbeikommen, um mir etwas zu essen zu bringen. Da Sie das aber nicht gemacht haben, bin ich eben heute selbst gekommen, um mir etwas zu holen."

Der Ältere sah ihn erst perplex an, musst dann aber doch schmunzeln.

„Du hast gestern so fest geschlafen, dass ich dich nicht aufwecken wollte. Dafür habe ich heute Morgen extra mehr gemacht."

Er deutete auf die Brötchen auf dem Tisch vor und die Croissants im Ofen hinter sich. Der Jüngere machte bei der Masse große Augen. Da standen doch sage und schreibe zwei riesige gefüllte Brotkörbe!

„Was denken Sie denn, wie viel ich esse? Das reicht ja für zehn Personen!"

„Auf der Packung stand für jeweils drei. Und wie ich an deinem Magen höre, hast du eh Hunger wie ein Wolf."

Wie auf Kommando knurrte Chiakis Bauch ein weiteres Mal. Mist, das war aber auch zu peinlich! Er sah sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, um dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entfliehen, fand aber auf Anhieb keine. Außerdem hatte er doch ganz schön Appetit. Darum versuchte er sein Schamgefühl einfach zu ignorieren und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle an den Küchentisch. Sein Lehrer sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Leg dich lieber wieder ins Bett. Mit deiner Verletzung ist nicht zu spaßen. Du solltest das nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen."

„Jetzt bin ich schon mal hier, dann bleibe ich auch. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust den ganzen Tag faul herumzuliegen. Da wird man ja irre!"

„Das kann ich verstehen, aber du solltest dich wirklich schonen. Ich fahr dich nach dem Frühstück wieder nach Hause."

Chiaki schreckte kurz zusammen. Nein, er wollte nicht zurück. Irgendwo anders hin, aber bloß nicht wieder zurück! Wer weiß, was dort wieder mit ihr passieren würde. Gut, er konnte es sich schon denken. Und das waren weiß Gott keine schönen Aussichten. Aber er konnte von seinem Lehrer nicht verlangen, dass er ihn hier wohnen ließ. Schließlich war es schon echt nett von ihm gewesen, dass er sich überhaupt um ihn gekümmert hatte. Da musste er ihm nicht noch weiter zur Last fallen. Obwohl, einen Ausweg gab es noch.

„Herr Shikaido? Könnten Sie mich vielleicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen? Es kann sich nämlich keiner um mich kümmern. Mein Vater arbeitet ja den ganzen Tag. Da wäre es wohl besser, wenn ich mich dort auskuriere."

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Du willst nicht zurück, was? Das habe ich schon vermutet. Aber wenn das so ist, warum sagst du es dann nicht einfach? Ich denke, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Notfalls bleibst du einfach hier, bis es dir wieder besser geht. Und danach sehen wir weiter."

Chiaki sah den Älteren mit großen Augen an. Konnte der Gedanken lesen oder was?

„Woher..."

„Woher ich weiß, dass du nicht nach Hause willst?"

Der Jüngere nickte gespannt.

„Na hör mal. So wie du dich in Widersprüche verstrickst, ist das doch keine Meisterleistung. Erst sagst du, dass du auf keinen Fall ins Krankenhaus möchtest, und dann änderst du deine Meinung schlagartig, als es heißt, dass du nach Hause sollst. Außerdem kann ich dich verstehen. Wenn meine Vermutungen über die Herkunft deiner Blessuren stimmen, dann würde ich an deiner Stelle auch nicht zurück wollen."

Der Blonde sah seinen Lehrer dankbar an. Ganz lag dieser zwar nicht richtig, aber er musste ihm ja auch nicht alles auf die Nase binden. Er hatte erst einmal erreicht was er wollte.

„Ich kann also wirklich hier bleiben?"

„Also eine Woche auf jeden Fall. Bis dahin muss der Verband noch dran bleiben. Am Freitag bring ich dich dann zum Arzt. Dann bist du von diesem Teufelsding erlöst. Leider kann ich dich nicht auf ewig hier behalten. Dafür bin ich leider nicht ausgerüstet."

„Das müssen Sie auch gar nicht! Ich komme dann schon irgendwo anders unter. Wo haben Sie eigentlich letzte Nacht geschlafen. Ich habe ja Ihr Bett besetzt."

„Auf der Couch. Wie gesagt, für solche Fälle bin ich nicht gerüstet."

Chiaki sah seinen Lehrer geschockt an. Da bereitete er dem Anderen schon so viel Stress und beanspruchte ihn in vielerlei Hinsicht und dann schlief dieser auch noch wegen ihm auf der Couch, die garantiert nicht sehr bequem war. Er begann sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut zu fühlen und schrumpfte weiter auf seinem Stuhl zusammen, bis nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Elend übrig blieb.

„Hey, Chiaki. Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Schließlich bist du sozusagen mein Gast. Und der Gast ist König, wie es so schön heißt."

„Aber das hätten Sie doch nicht machen brauchen."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte es nun mal so. Und damit eines klar ist: Die nächsten Tage gehört das Bett dir. Keine Widerrede! Und bitte sag Hijiri zu mir. Wir wohnen jetzt eine Woche zusammen, da musst du mich nicht unbedingt siezen. Privat höre ich lieber ‚du'. Sonst komme ich mir so alt vor."

„Das sind sie ja schließlich auch."

„Pass auf was du sagst, Bürschchen! Ich bin erst 26 und noch höchst fidel! Ich kann es dir gerne beweisen, wenn du willst."

„Nee, lass mal. Schließlich will ich ja nicht, dass du zusammenbrichst."

Mit einem Satz war Hijiri bei dem Jüngeren und hob ihn vom Stuhl. Einen Arm hatte er um dessen Schultern, den anderen unter seine Kniekehlen geschoben und trug ihn so ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen setzte er ihn auf dem Sofa wieder ab und stellte sich mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen vor ihm auf.

Alles was Chiaki bei der Aktion herausbrachte, war ein erschrockenes Aufquietschen, als er sich auf einmal auf den Armen seines Lehrers wieder fand. Reflexartig schlang er seine Arme um dessen Nacken und hielt sich so noch als zusätzliche Sicherung an ihm fest. Erst, als er wieder heruntergelassen wurde, löste er sich von ihm. Hijiri lächelte ihn schief an.

„So so, kaum bietet man dir das ‚du' an, wirst du frech. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir beweisen, dass ich keinesfalls alt und verkalkt bin, sondern es immer noch mit euch jungen Wilden aufnehmen kann."

Chiaki brachte nur ein Nicken zustande. Er war noch immer etwas von dieser Tat eben verwirrt. Vor allem aber, wegen dem Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, das er gespürt hatte, als er sich so nahe an den Anderen geklammert hatte. So ganz konnte er seine Gefühle nicht verstehen. Es war ihm irgendwie nicht unangenehm gewesen, dabei hatte er schon weiß Gott genug durchgemacht, als dass er einfach so jemandem vertrauen könnte. Aber bei Hijiri war das irgendwie etwas Anderes.

Er schluckte einmal kräftig, um den Kloß wieder aus seinem Hals loszuwerden. Dann setzte er ein freches Grinsen auf.

„Okay, ich glaube dir… vorerst. Aber um mich vollends zu überzeugen, musst du dir schon etwas mehr einfallen lassen, als eine sture Gewichtsübung. Das kann ja sogar mein Opa." Hijiri grinste zurück und stiefelte wieder in die Küche, um nun endlich das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Auf dem weg ließ er noch ein: „Wie du meinst. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werde ich es dir gerne beweisen", verlauten, ehe er sich an die Arbeit machte.

Nach einer Weile kehrte er mit einem voll beladenen Tablett wieder und machte es sich neben Chiaki bequem. Dieser griff auch sogleich nach einem der Brötchen, beschmierte es mit Marmelade und biss herzhaft hinein. Sein Lehrer tat es ihm gleich. Zwei Brötchen später machte Chiaki erst einmal eine Pause, um etwas zu trinken und das Essen ein wenig sacken zu lassen. Er schielte zu Hijiri herüber, was dieser auch prompt bemerkte und ihn fragend ansah.

„Warum kümmerst du dich eigentlich so um mich? Und warum bist du so nett zu mir? In der Schule hatte ich immer den Eindruck, als könntest du mich absolut nicht ausstehen."

„Ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um dich. Außerdem habe ich dir doch versprochen, dass ich dir helfen werde. Und ich gebe zu, dass ich mich in der Schule anders verhalte, als privat. Anders kann man sich nun mal schlecht durchsetzen. Mit der ‚Ich-bin-der-nette-Lehrer-von-nebenan' Nummer kommt man heute nun mal nicht mehr soweit. Das habe ich während meiner Zeit als Referendar vor zwei Jahren gelernt."

„Aha."

Chiaki setzte sein Frühstück wieder fort und Hijiri folgte seinem Beispiel. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und für eine kurze Zeit herrschte außer ein paar Essgeräuschen absolute Stille. Vor allem der Jüngere schien leicht abgedriftet zu sein. Er starrte vor sich hin und schaufelte die Brötchen nur so in sich rein, ohne wirklich zu merken, was er da tat. Er hatte Hijiri anscheinend vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt. Er war kein arrogantes Arschloch, so wie er sich im Unterricht manchmal, zumindest ihm gegenüber verhielt, sondern eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl. Sogar ein ziemlich netter. Wenn er sich mal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, was er schon alles für ihn gatan hatte. Er hatte ihm Nachhilfe angeboten, sich um ihn gesorgt, als ihn sein Vater vor der Schule geschlagen hatte und nun erlaubte er ihm sogar, kurzzeitig bei ihm zu wohnen.

Hijiri hatte die geistige Abwesenheit des Jüngeren bemerkt, ließ ihn allerdings erst einmal in Ruhe. Nach einiger Zeit, indem er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Chiaki wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurückkehrte, damit er abräumen konnte, und er keine Regung des Anderen feststellen konnte, fasste er ihn sanft an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht.

„Hey, Chiaki? Jemand zu Hause? Ich würde gerne die Reste unseres Frühstücks beseitigen. Allerdings müsstest du mir dazu den Teller und deine Tasse geben, die du noch in der Hand hältst."

Angesprochener sah kurz etwas verwirrt auf, nickte dann aber und gab sein Geschirr dem Älteren. Dieser wollte gerade wieder alles in die Küche zurückbringen, als er von Chiakis Hand an seinem Hemdärmel daran gehindert wurde. Etwas verwirrt blickte er auf diesen herunter.

Chiaki selbst musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Das, was er vorhatte, hatte er schon jahrelang nicht mehr getan. Schon gar nicht, bei einem noch ziemlich Unbekannten. Warum sollte er auch. Dafür gab es auch nur wenige Gründe, warum er es hätte tun sollen. Er überwand sich schließlich doch, sah seinem Lehrer allerdings nicht in die Augen.

„Danke, Hijiri. Für alles."

Dieser lächelte Chiaki nur lieb und verständnisvoll an. Er konnte sich schon denken, wie schwer es dem Jungen fiel, sich bei ihm für etwas zu bedanken. Von Haus aus gab es da sicherlich nicht viel, wofür er das tun könnte. Außerdem war er eher ein Einzelgänger, sodass für ihn zwischenmenschlicher Kontakt wohl auch nicht so selbstverständlich war. Also war das schon so etwas wie ein kleiner Vertrauensbeweis an ihn. Und irgendwie war er stolz darauf, dass der Kleine ihm vertraute.

„Ist schon gut. Mach ich doch gerne. Und jetzt leg dich am besten wieder hin. Du siehst noch ziemlich mitgenommen aus."

Chiaki nickte nur. Er fühlte sich wirklich noch etwas schlapp. Während sich Hijiri auf den Weg in die Küche machte, ging er also wieder ins Schlafzimmer und kroch ins Bett. Kaum hatte er sich eingekuschelt, fiel er auch schon in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Und noch mal ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine beiden Reviewer black- Heart und Traumschatten. knuddel

Auf bald

Eure hoppel

„Das Leben ist das, was uns zustößt,

während wir uns etwas ganz anderes vorgenommen haben."  
Henry Miller (1891-1980)


End file.
